The present invention relates generally to Vacuum cleaners and more specifically to a portable back pack vacuum consisting of a housing containing vacuum components and is electrically operated and can be carried within a range of twenty-five feet from where the device is plugged in. Shoulder straps and a waist belt are provided for easy maneuvering of the device. An extension tube storage compartment allows the user to stow the vacuum hose while not in use. The waist belt provides elastic pockets for easy storage and accessibility to items and attachments for the device. A handle is located at the top of the device for easy lifting assistance. A removable, tinted, transparent, plastic filter canister is provided. It is attached to the upper portion of the device by means of locking clips. The canister is removed to access the reusable filter and discard consumption within the canister. A hose storage compartment is provided and allows the user a place to stow the hose while not in use. The hose is attached to the device at one distal end by means of a swivel base. The swivel base allows the hose to rotate in any direction the hose needs to be manipulated. The device is provided in commercial, residential and pro series.
The present invention discloses a portable back pack vacuum consisting of a housing containing vacuum components. Shoulder straps and a waist belt with buckle are provided for easy maneuvering of the device. A hose storage compartment allows the user to stow the vacuum hose while not in use. The waist belt provides multiple elastic pockets for easy storage and accessibility to items and attachments for the device. A handle is located at the top of the device for easy lifting assistance.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a back packable vacuum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a back packable vacuum that is electrically operated.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a back packable vacuum that can be carried twenty-five feet from the area it is plugged into.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a back packable vacuum system that provides straps and a waist belt consisting of storage pockets for easy access to accessories that may be stowed within them.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a back packable vacuum system that consists of an extension tube storage compartment mounted at the rear portion of the device and is easily accessible.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a back packable vacuum system that consists of a hose storage compartment that allows the user to stow the vacuum hose while not in use.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a back packable vacuum unit that consists of a reusable filter.
In addition, a back packable vacuum system that can be transported anywhere easily without dragging or pulling of the device.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim.